megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Anniversary Collection
The Mega Man Anniversary Collection is a collection of the first eight Mega Man classic games as well as the two arcade games. The game was released for the GameCube and PS2 in 2004 and was later released for the Xbox in 2005. A Game Boy Advance version was planned to be released, but was put into indefinite hiatus. The games are exactly like the originals, except that the six first Mega Man games were based on the PSX Rockman Complete Works (not Mega Man: The Wily Wars). A lot of features were removed from their original Japanese counterparts, but the basic NES and Navi modes are still there. It also contains the PlayStation version of Mega Man 8 rather than the remastered Saturn edition (the main difference being Cut Man and Wood Man). Games included *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man 8 *Mega Man: The Power Battle (Defeat Needle Man in Mega Man 3 to unlock) *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (Defeat Junk Man in Mega Man 7 to unlock) Notable Differences *All games (excluding the two arcade titles) have save features although passwords for Megaman 1-7 are still fully operational. *The difficulty select was removed from the title screen of Mega Man 2 (due to the fact that it's already available in Anniversary Collection's options menu). *The Special Weapons of Mega Man 1-6 can now be changed with the L and R shoulder buttons, as well as the C-Stick. *The title screen of Mega Man 3 was altered slightly, so that Mega Man is placed to the far right (just as it is in the Japanese version). *Unlike the original Mega Man 3, Dr. Wily's name is no longer spelt as "Dr. Wiley", and the dialogue is slightly changed when Dr. Light is informing Mega Man that Dr. Wily stole Gamma. *In Mega Man 5, the Roman Numeral "V" (from "MEGAMANV") was changed back into a 5, just as it was in the Japanese version. *The song that played during the ending of the original Mega Man 5 (when Dr. Wily was escaping) has been replaced by the credits music for unknown reasons. *The typo in Mr. X's speech in the original Mega Man 6 ("My scheme for world domination has faild!") has been fixed. *In Mega Man 7, when Bass and Treble are encountered at Shade Man's stage, he now says "Darn", rather than "Damn", due to the fact that the E10+ rating didn't exist at the time and "Damn" was obviously a mild curse word. *''Mega Man 7's ending was altered, due to the fact that the developers had problems emulating the Mode-7 effects. As such, after Mega Man escaped Dr. Wily's fortress, the ending consisted of just the credits without the accompanying pictures. *Some codes that worked in the original ''Mega Man 7 (such as all eight Robot Masters being available from the start) no longer work. *During the cutscene on the Robot Museum stage where Wily is exiting with Guts Man robot, his spaceship does not make any sound effects as it does on the SNES version. *The music is stilted, especially in the GameCube version where some tracks are louder than others and some instruments sound different. The PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions are closer to the original. *After the player defeats a fortress boss, Mega Man blends in with the explosion, appearing only as a silouhette. In the original, however, he does not. *In Mega Man 8, ''a few of the Robot Masters' voice overs are different pitches and speeds (Sword Man and Aqua Man , for example. Extras *First episode of the Mega Man cartoon series: Defeat Astro Man in Mega Man 8 (PlayStation 2 version only) *First episode of MegaMan NT Warrior: Defeat Astro Man in Mega Man 8 (Xbox version) *Interview with Keiji Inafune: Defeat Astro Man in Mega Man 8 (GameCube version) *Remixed musics: Defeat Crash Man, Drill Man, Plant Man, Slash Man, Clown Man and finish Mega Man 2, Mega Man 4 and Mega Man 7 to unlock all the musics. *Pictures: Defeat Metal Man, Skull Man and finish Mega Man 8 to unlock all the pictures. Cancelled Game Boy Advance version thumb|300px|right|Trailer of the GBA Mega Man Anniversary Collection '''Mega Man: Anniversary Collection', originally known as Mega Man Mania, is a version designed for the Game Boy Advance console that was put into indefinite hiatus by Capcom. It would have all five classic Mega Man games for Game Boy with colors and extras. Games that would be included *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *Mega Man II *Mega Man III *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V External links *Mechanical Maniacs' Misc. classic Mega Man mysteries (details about cancelled Game Boy Advance port) Category:Remakes and collections Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:GameCube games Category:Xbox games